googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:PsiCubed
Your notation Have reached a(x,x,0,0,0,1) level on AAN. I compared your notation with my analysis. AarexWikia04 - 19:20, August 3, 2016 (UTC) : He's defined it farther than that now. Username5243 (talk) 19:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) : I have no idea what that means... Do you a have page which compares various AAN expressions to the FGH? At any rate, my notation is currently defined up to ω^ω^ω = Q3, and I'm not very motivated to extend it further as it is already becoming too complex for my tastes. PsiCubed (talk) 06:26, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Then you have reached a(x,x,0{0,1}1) level. AarexWikia04 - 10:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Here: :: this one :: Username5243 (talk) 10:53, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: I gather that φ(ω,0) isn't the actual limit of that notation? What's the highest AAN number currently defined? PsiCubed (talk) 11:19, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Check the numbers page. AarexWikia04 - 11:34, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: The current highest part fully defined is dimensional expanding notation (part 6). I'm fairly sure it goes past psi(W_W). ::::: As for the full strength of the notation, it's really strong probably. He goes up to 44 parts total, and for all I know he'll make more. Username5243 (talk) 11:31, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I might reach 100 parts soon. AarexWikia04 - 11:34, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Whoa! That should be something comparable to Yn, if I ever extend my notation that far (which I probably won't) PsiCubed (talk) 11:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: What is Yn? And other subfunctions? AarexWikia04 - 12:03, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Yn is part of his notation. I think it's supposed to have growth psi(W_w) or psi(psi_I(0)). Username5243 (talk) 12:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: En = 10↑n (like scientific notation, or hyper-E) ::::::::: Fn = 10↑↑n ::::::::: Gn = 10↑↑↑n ::::::::: Hn = 10↑↑↑↑n ::::::::: Jn = 10↑↑↑...↑↑↑10 with n arrows = FGH level ω ::::::::: Kn = FGH level ω+1 ::::::::: Ln = FGH level ω+2 ::::::::: Mn = FGH level ω×2 ::::::::: Nn = FGH level ω^2 ::::::::: Pn = FGH level ω^ω ::::::::: Qn = FGH level ε₀ ::::::::: Rn = FGH level Γ₀ ::::::::: Sn = FGH level SVO ::::::::: Tn = FGH level LVO ::::::::: Vn = FGH level BHO ::::::::: Wn = FGH level ψ(Ω_ω) ::::::::: Xn = FGH level ψ(Ω_Ω) ::::::::: Yn = FGH level ψ(ψᵢ(0)) ::::::::: Zn = Rathjen's ordinal (probably) ::::::::: Of-course, in between there's also an array notation which is needed to evaluate anything from J and up. But you can approximate any number you wish with the letters alone, because all the functions are continuous. Basically, if we limit ourselves to expressions of the form: ::::::::: ::::::::: then we have a unique representation for ANY number inside the range (currently: between 100 and Q3). For example, Graham's number is about K2.0175. PsiCubed (talk) 12:45, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Un? You are at a(10,10,0 1). AarexWikia04 - 16:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's no Un. And nothing above Q3 is actually defined at this point. It's just a road map (which will probably never be completed anyway). PsiCubed (talk) 17:04, August 5, 2016 (UTC)